Her Eyes
by Color12g
Summary: Ordered by his dad, his brothers and him kidnap a girl. But for some reason, he's entranced by her eyes. But he noticed that they looked familiar, but why? BxE Teen Mafia Edward
1. Kidnappers and Eyes

I put this story on Wattpad but it wasn't Twilight related at all. So I changed the characters and turned it into A Twilight story. I hope you like it

-Color12g

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Twilight!_

**Next Update**: June 11th -14th

EPOV

"Mmmph!" The girl yelled. I rolled my eyes, what a girly-girl. I yelled for someone to shut her up. 5 seconds later, her screams stopped. Dad made us all go kidnap this girl. For what reason I don't know. But what I do know is that she is HOT!

She had milky white skin and mid-length brown hair. Her lips were pink and pouty and she had a cute button nose. She looked short but her legs went on for miles. Her face was heart shaped and she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. The only thing I haven't seen were her I eyes.

Dad was very suspicious when he told us to get her. He didn't even tell us anything about her. All he said was to grab her and go, no hostages. Dad was the leader of the Italian mafia. So I guess you could say we're strong. I looked up from my phone to the unconscious beauty on the floor of the van.

"Ay Jazz, pick her up and put her on the bench," I said pointing to the girl.

"Why?" He whined.

"Cause, I don't think dad'll like to see her all dirty and shit." I said like I knew everything.

"Fine, but your carrying her to Dad's office." I shrugged but I was actually happy. Maybe she'll wake up in my arms and I'll get to see her eyes. I wasn't a bitch who waited for marriage to have sex and I did before. But she looked innocent. And if Dad wanted her for a slave or some shit, I'll have sex with her. Mom lets me do anything, so if I pretend I wanna date her, she won't say crap. What a genius plan.

The van went towards the back entrance of the mansion. We all got out with her in my arms and went to Dad's office.

While we were walking there, she woke up.

She open her eyes, and I stifled a gasp. Fuck, those were the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. What the fuck man, that sounded gay.

"Ah, my sons are home." I heard my father's voice as we rounded the corner.

"Why the fuck is she tied up!" Dad questioned with fury in his eyes

"Umm well because she woudn't go willingly?" Emmett replied.

"Well obviously," He stood up "Put her in the chair."

I walked towards the chair and put her in carefully. I looked into her eyes and saw how vulnerable she looked. I felt bad for her.

"Thank you Edward." He said while he pulled out his blade and kneeled next to her.

I looked at her eyes again and saw how scared she looked. She looked as if she was going to start screaming again when Dad cut off the ropes and the tie around her mouth.

"There, are you right?" Dad said while hugging her.

"Y-" She cleared her throat. "Y-yes, I'm a-alright?" She seemed as if she was questioning herself.

"Well I'm sorry my kids were so rough with you." Dad said while getting up and going to his mini-fridge. He got a water bottle and opened it. Dad gave it to her and told her to drink it.

"Umm, why is Dad being so nice to her?" Jasper asked me. I shrugged in response.

The girl stared at it in question. Dad laughed. "Sweetie, if I were to kill you, you would be dead by now."

The girl shivered and swallowed all the water in 2 minutes.

"Boys, this is Bella. She is your mother's-" Dad got cut off by the door opening.

My mother shrieked. "Bella! I missed you so much!" Mom said while to the gir- I mean Bella.

Bella looked suprised. "A-auntie Esme?"

Shit! Is she my cousin, cause I thought of banging her.

"Bella, I missed you SO much. Are you alright, why are there red marks all over you?" We all inched backwards.

"Boys!" Shit! "I ask you to do one thing for me. ONE THING! And you practically kill the poor girl!" Mom screamed, her face red.

"Auntie Esme! I'm alright, I just bruise easily." Mom turned around.

"That is still no excuse!" Mom continued to scream. "Don't you boys know how to treat a lady?"

We all flinched back and Emmett, the loud mouth, had to be the dumb one to start talking.

"Well she said she was alright." Emmett whimpered. Mom shook in fury. I closed my eyes and sighed. That stupid dumb as fuck Emmett.

"Okay, that's enough! You are all grounded for the next 5 months!" She screamed. I looked to Bella and she looked scared shitless.

We all protested to this punishment.

"Okay! 6 months then?" We all shut up. Dad told us all to get out.

We all quickly rushed to the door. Except then, Dad called me.

"Bella, could you come here please?" I put on my happy face and turned around.

"Yes Dad?" I questioned.

"I want you to take care of Bella." I grimaced.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Why are you acting as if it's a chore?" Mom replied. "Bella's not a child, just make sure she doesn't get lost, she knows when breakfast, lunch, and dinner is, and she's comfortable."

"Alright, I'll do it." Which I know I'd have to do it anyway.

"Okay son, take her to the 4th guest room." Wow, she must be really special, that's the best one.

"Okay," I nodded toward Bella. "Follow me, please."

We were both talking the elevator since the stairs would make Bella feel tired. I wanted to ask her how she was related to Mom but I didn't want to be rude. I sighed and decided that it didn't matter, I'll ask her.

"So, how are you related to mom?" I turned to her. She snapped out of her daze.

"C-could you repeat that please?" She asked in a innocent voice while rubbing her arm. I couldn't refuse.

"How are you related to mom?" I repeated, looking straight into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh, w-well, she's my god-mother. S-she wanted me to c-call her auntie." I nodded my head in approval. YES! She's available, well maybe. Then I noticed how scared she was, our stop came. I looked into her eyes and held her hand.

"You don't have to be scared." The doors opened. I put my arm around her shoulders and guided her to her room.

"Well Bella, this is your room. Hope you like it." I let go of her shoulders. "A maid will shortly come up to bring your clothes and tell you when dinner is. So, yeah, bye." I turned to leave when she called me.

"Wait!" She yelled

"Yes?" I turned around to see her head down and blushing.

"Umm, what's your name again?" She asked quietly.

"Edward, nice to meet you." I said as I left.


	2. Memories and Nightmares

Here the update, hope you like it! Btw I put this up on Wattpad on the 14th but I had to fix the names. It took a while. Sorry if there's mistakes but I don't have a beta.

3 Isha

_**Next Update:**_ June 20 - 23

BPOV

I woke up feeling drowsier than ever. The last thing I remember was getting tied up by the three hottest guys I have ever seen. I looked up into a pair of beautiful green eyes that have haunted my dreams for the last 11 years. Edward.

I don't know if he remembers me, which he probably doesn't. I remember the last time I saw him and the rest of the guys.

_**Flashback**_

_Emmett, Edward, Jasper and I were playing princess. Emmett was the brave knight and the rest of them were the princes. Emmett was just about to save me from falling off the tower when Mommy and Auntie Esme came outside. They looked sad. _

_"Kids, can you come here please?" Mommy called._

_"But I was just about to save her though!" Emmett cried out. I rolled my eyes._

_"We could play later Emmett." Edward said. I wish he was the knight. He was the cutest out of all of them. Okay I admit I have an itsy-bitsy tiny crush on Edward but whatever. It's not like I love him. Yuk!_

_We all ran over to Mommy and Auntie Esme. Auntie Esme looked like she was about to cry!_

_"Auntie Esme, why are you so sad?" I asked her. Was it cause I stole her lipstick? I just wanted to look pretty like her!_

_She looked down at me and hugged me. She started crying very loudly. I looked towards the boys. Why was she hugging me and crying? I must of done something really bad._

_"What did I do? Is it something bad, cause I'm really, really, very sorry." I apologized._

_"Oh sweetie, I'm going to miss you so much, words don't even describe." Auntie Esme said. I looked at her confused. Why would she miss me?_

_"Oh are we staying with Auntie Ren today?" Jasper questioned. I smiled, when they boys stay over, it's SO much fun. I wonder if Mommy will let us make cookies.'_

_"Boys, Bella, I have very bad news for you. You might not like it." Mommy said sadly. Okay what's going on?_

_"We're moving to Alaska with your Daddy," Auntie Esme cried._

_We all protested. She was just joking. I looked at Mommy and she was covering her mouth. _

_"Mommy, are we going with them?" I asked excitedly. I heard Aska (Alaska) was snowy. I looked at the boys and they all jumped in happiness. I smiled; this is going to be fun._

_"No sweetie, we're leaving here. Your dad wants us to go without your Auntie Ren." I gasped. My eyes started to tear up._

_"Auntie Esme, don't you love me and Mommy? Why would you leave us?" I know that the boy's daddy wanted to go, but why? I never saw him and stuff but he sounded mean. And whenever I try to talk about their daddy, they never say anything. I wondered how he looked, or if he's scary._

_"No! I would never want to leave you and your mommy, but we have to," Auntie Esme cried, water pouring from her eyes "It's just if we don't go then bad things are going to happen to you and your mommy,"_

_"Well we aren't going to!" Edward yelled, putting his arms around me. I lifted my head as high as a 5 year old could. If Jasper, Edward, and Emmett aren't going to leave then Auntie Esme isn't going to leave. The boys screamed in approval. _

_"Well too bad," I gasped, it's Daddy. I know Daddy is my daddy but he's scary sometimes. Once I saw him hit Mommy but she told me not to tell anyone. I think Auntie Esme knows that Daddy hits her. _

_I turned around and looked at Daddy. But what's he doing here though? I never see him, usually only on days I don't have school._

_"Charles," I heard Auntie Esme say while standing up and wiping off her tears "What are you doing here?" _

_"I live here, don't I?" He smirked "Bella, sweetie, can you come here please?" I shook my head and moved closer to Auntie Esme. She'll protect me. Mommy grabbed me in her arms and pulled the boys in closer._

_"Charlie," Mommy said. I looked at Daddy. He had red eyes and I could smell him from here. He smelled nasty. "Where have you been, we missed you?" I almost rolled my eyes, Mommy's lying, cause I know none of us missed him._

_"So I hear you're moving to Alaska," Daddy laughed while coming closer. He touched my hair and I flinched. Auntie Esme just did my hair. "I'll give you 5 seconds before you crawl back here from your ugly ass husband."_

_"Charles, there are children here!" Mommy hissed. I frowned, her voice usually sounds so pretty now it sounds so… ugly._

_"Whatever! Damn! Your embarrassing me in front of the children," Mommy opened her mouth to speak but then I heard a car honk. I looked to the front and saw a big black limo in front of our house. 2 men got out the car and walked to us. He whispered to Auntie Esme and a tear came out of her eyes. The 2 men grabbed Edward, Jasper, and Emmett._

_I screamed and thrashed against Mommy's arms but she wouldn't let go. My worst nightmares came true as the two men threw the boys in the car. Auntie Esme hugged me and gave me a kiss._

_"Why?" I asked while the tears poured down. She stared into my eyes while responding, "You'll understand when you're older." She ran to the limo and got in. I cried for my worst nightmare had happened. But what I didn't know is that this wasn't even the start of it._

_**Flashback Over**_

My eyes were shut tightly as I remembered that moment. I looked around at the boys. They probably don't even remember me or else they wouldn't have treated me like this.

"Ah, my sons are home." I heard the voice of the man who ruined my entire childhood.

I held my breath as we entered the room.

I looked at the man who fathered my best friends. I held in a gasp. He was beautiful; I couldn't imagine anybody else except him for their dad. And trust me I thought long and hard about how he looked.

He seemed nice to be the one of the main characters of the nightmares. After he cut off the ropes, I relaxed a bit and drank the water he gave me. I was going to close my eyes when I felt someone staring.

I looked over to Edward and saw him staring intently at me. I blushed and looked down. I was just going to stare at him again when someone came barging in.

Auntie Esme leaped across the room and into my arms. I sighed; it felt good to be in her arms.

H.E~H.E~H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~

The next chapter will still be Bella point of view but the fourth chapter will be Edward's. Comment please!


	3. Reacting and Waiting

Discliamer: I don't own Twilight

I'm so sorry! I went to Canada and forgot to update. But I did get to see Niagara Falls and it was awesome! I update somewhere between tomorrow and Monday since I was so late. Thanks for everyone updating even though I haven't updated in forever. You guys are so nice and supportive.

BPOV

Auntie Esme screamed "Bella! I missed you so much!"

I looked up at her in surprise. "A-auntie Esme?"

I had so many dreams of her and the boys, I'm confused if it's actually her or not. She looks older. Her eyes had bags underneath but she had the shade of beautiful caramel. As I looked at the rest of her face I noticed that she looked completely the same. She had the same dimples as she smiled.

"Bella, I missed you SO much. Are you alright, why are there red marks all over you?" I blushed and looked at the boys. They were all stepping backwards.

"Boys!" She said as she stood up and turned around. "I ask you to do one thing for me. ONE THING! And you practically kill the poor girl!" I sighed mentally. Auntie Esme always reacted badly when the boys played a little too roughly. It was trait I got from...Mom... she and I bruised easily.

"Auntie Esme! I'm alright, I just bruise easily," She looked back at me. "That is still no excuse!"

"Don't you boys know how to treat a lady?" She continued to scream.

The boys including me flinched back and Emmett opened his mouth to get him and the others in trouble.

"Well she said she was alright." Emmett said silently as Auntie Esme shook in anger. Emmett was always a bit slow.

"Okay, that's enough! You are all grounded for the next 5 months!" She screamed. I got scared. Auntie Esme rarely yelled. They all protested to this punishment.

"Okay! 6 months then?" I held in a smile as they all became quiet. I frowned as I heard their father tell them to get out. They all rushed out the room but then he called Edward.

He smiled with a false happiness.

"Yes Dad?" He asked.

"I want you to take care of Bella," I saw him grimace. I feel like such a problem.

"Do I have to?" He questioned.

"Why are you acting as if it's a chore?" Auntie Esme replied instead "Bella's not a child, just make sure she doesn't get lost, she knows when breakfast, lunch, and dinner is, and she's comfortable." I sighed, she's making me feel more and more like a problem

"Alright, I'll do it." I smiled internally; I get to spend more time with him.

"Okay son, take her to the 4th guest room." Why that room, I wondered.

"Okay," He nodded to me. "Follow me, please."

We walked to elevator. This house must be huge. I rubbed my arm. This is slightly awkward. I wondered about Dad as we went up in silence. If he found me then he would kill me. I heard him speak and I snapped out of thoughts of Dad.

"C-could you repeat that please?" I asked hoping he would.

"How are you related to mom?" He repeated, looking straight into my eyes.

"Oh, w-well, she's my god-mother. S-she wanted me to c-call her auntie." He nodded his in what I think was approval. Maybe he remembers me. As our stop came, I looked over to him. He was looking at me.

"You don't have to be scared." The doors opened. And he put his arms around my shoulders and to me to the guest room.

"Well Bella, this is your room. Hope you like it." He let go of my shoulders while I wished for him to leave it there forever. "A maid will shortly come up to bring your clothes and tell you when dinner is. So, yeah, bye." Austin turned to leave when I called him. I didn't want him to leave

"Wait!" I yelled

"Yes?" I put my head down and blushed. I thought of something to ask him.

"Umm, what's your name again?" I questioned silently.

"Edward, nice to meet you." He said as I wished he wouldn't leave.

I sighed and closed the door. I turned around and looked at the room. I gasped as my legs went wobbly. This room was amazing and even that wasn't even an exaggeration.

There was a platform in front of the door which led to a small bridge. You crossed it to go to another platform which was the shape of a circle. But the amazing thing was that surrounding the platform was a giant pool! I guess Auntie Esme remembered how much I liked to swim.

I crossed the bridge to go to the bed. I grazed my hand over the sheet and smiled. It was so soft. I went to the drawers and looked inside. In the drawers were clothes that I would wear and looked as if they would fit me.

I froze, _were they planning to keep me here?_

I started to hyperventilate and fell to my knees. I heard the click of the door and a shriek. Then I saw blackness.

H.E~H.E~H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~

EPOV

I was sitting down in my room on my phone, when I heard screaming. I jumped and ran out the door. I saw the rest of the guys did too. The screaming came from Bella's room.

When we got there we saw the maid screaming. I felt my heart racing as I looked at Bella. She was on the floor. I ran and grabbed her, Marcus would help her. The guys followed me as I barged into Marcus' room. He was sleeping and I screamed for him to wake the fuck up!

He jolted awake.

"Fix her!" I yelled at him. He got up in a sleepy haze and asked me to put her on the bed. I gently moved her motionless body on to the bed. He checked her pulse and put his ear to her chest. Marcus then checked for bumps and bruises.

I held my breath as I asked if she was alright. Marcus nodded as I sighed.

"She's fine. Just make sure she gets some water. She'll be okay." He walked to his dresser and got out some clothes."I'm gonna go take a shower, call me if you need anything." We all stood there for a moment wondering what to do. I broke the silence first.

"What are you all doing?" I yelled. "Emmett, go tell Mom what happened; Jasper, go ask the maid what happened and go get water for her too." They all immediately left.

I sighed and walked to Bella. I pushed her hair back and waited for her eyes to open.

H.E~H.E~H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~ H.E~


	4. Deal and Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song under the disclaimer.**

Listening to: Gym Class Heroes: Stereo Hearts ft. Adam Levine

EPOV

I sighed as I waited another half hour. I kicked my feet up and leaned my chair backwards and forwards. I continued to do this as I texted Luke. Luke is one of my best friends but he is really lame. Not to be rude and all but he is. He's one of my oldest friends. I met him in Alaska but when he found out I was moving to Chicago, he practically forced his parents to move to. But even though he's lame I know that when I become the Boss of this family. Luke will be my right hand man.

He was always there for me, even when he didn't know about the mafia. For some reason everything that happened before is completely erased from my mind. Well not completely because recently I'm getting flashbacks of a little girl with brown eyes. But as soon as I come out of my day-dream I forget how she looks. This sucks because she seems really familiar, like I knew her or something.

I continued rocking back and forth. I heard a shriek and fell backwards. I grumbled as I stood up. "Why is everyone screeching today?"

Mom ran into the room panicking. I know she's thinking about how to turn her room into a soap opera hospital room. Mom always over reacted as soon as we started to sneeze. I was just about to tell Mom how Bella was fine just resting when Marcus came into the room.

"Mrs. Cullen, Bella is fine; she just had a panic attack and fainted." He said sounding relaxed. Marcus is the only guard here that actually went to college. I always wondered why he wanted to work for my dad.

Marcus' statement made Mom panic even more. "Why would she have a panic attack? Does she hate it here? I put a pool in her room; I thought she liked to swim!" She hyperventilated. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom calm down, she'll be-"I heard Bella groan. "Bella! I'm so sorry! I should have watched you more carefully." Bella groaned and rolled over. Jasper gave her some water.

"Boys, can you leave? I want to speak with Bella in private." We all nodded as Marcus complained how we were kicking him out of his own room.

EsPOV

I looked at the girl is my daughter in every way except blood. I bent down on my knees as I sobbed into her lap. Bella immediately started to stroke my hair and comfort me with soothing words. If I was her mother, I would be the worst mother alive.

When Ren died, I went to her funeral. I didn't take the boys with me. The boys were slowly forgetting about Bella and Ren.

_Flashback_

_I was at their funeral alone. Carlisle decided not to come but did have two of our finest guards with me. I only wished Edward, Emmett, and Jasper was here. _

_At first they tried to sneak away from the house but we got them to calm down. As they grew older, they became busier and busier. Their only nine but with their lives, every free moment they had was a miracle. Between school, music, sports, homework and sleeping, I was always alone in the house. The only person I had was Marcus who was already like a son to me._

_I held in my tears as I got out the limo. The first person I saw was Bella and she attacked me with the fiercest hug I ever felt. I cried for the girl who doesn't have a mother anymore, for the girl who's only friends left her, for the girl whose worst nightmare started at the innocent age of 6, for the woman who was my only friend during my nightmares._

_I held her in my arms as she cried. I whispered soothing words into her ear. "Don't worry Bella, you'll be coming home with me." I told her._

"_Your funny if you think your gonna take her away from me." A voice from behind me growled. I gently placed Bella on the floor and told her to go say hello to Felix. I kept Marcus with me though._

_I glared at him as Bella walked away. He looked as dirty as before. I would never leave Bella with this mutt. _

"_Charles, even you know I would never leave Bella with you." I scoffed, he had always been using drug, and maybe they finally killed all his brain cells._

_He smirked and looked around; he whispered the words that make me want to give him the worst pain in the world and even worse for eternity._

"_I killed her." He smirked. I gasped as Marcus pushed me behind him. _

"_B-but she died of a heart attack!" I choked out. He chuckled, "I put some pills in her food." He shrugged._

"_But they d-didn't find traces of drugs in her system." He shrugged, I didn't know either to kill him or let Carlisle plan the revenge._ "_But why are you telling me this? My husband is the Italian mob boss. You could die in mere seconds." He laughed evilly, I shivered._

"_Because if I die, they many people I know would immediately plan to kill Isabella. I looked over at Isabella in the arms of Felix. "We would protect her."_

"_You don't know what kind of power I possess." I would still have all the power in the world even IF I was dead." He smirked._

"_What do you want?" I whispered looking at the daughter I always wanted. _

"_I want 1 million dollars and a large house in California." He smirked. "If I get these things you will never see Isabella in a coffin 6 feet under."_

_I sobbed as I signed the deal with the devil himself._

_Flashback Over_

I repeated the story over to Bella thinking she never will forgive me. Bella sighed and pulled me up to my feet and sat me down on the bed. She pulled me into a hug and it was my turn to sigh.

"I forgive you Auntie Esme. Thank you for at least telling me this and taking me out that horrid house." I shiver at the thought of living with that despicable man for more than half my life.

"Thank you for always being there for me Auntie Esme." She cried out hugging me and I cried hugging her back.

EPOV

I groaned waiting outside the door. What is taking them so long?

"Edward, be patient," Jasper rolled his eyes, I admit, I did feel better after he said that. I paced the hall. "But it's been like 10 minutes."

"Relax it's been 11 years since they seen each other." Just as I was about to question Marcus of his statement, I heard really loud wailing coming from their room.

"That's it I'm going in!" I barged into the room only to see the two women holding on to each other as if they were life preservers.

"Dude! We came at the wrong time," Emmett groaned. Mom sniffed and wiped her tears off and Bella followed.

"Don't worry sweetie we're done." Mom sniffed as I gave her a tissue. I looked into Bella's eyes and saw how sad and relieved she is. Even though I have no idea why she is so relieved but it makes me happy that her burden is gone. I smiled at her and it became wider as she smiled back. I was going to ask why they were crying like children when Luke barged in.

"Why is everyone cutting me off?" I grumbled. Luke panted for a while and sat on the bed. I passed him a water bottle and after a few seconds he asked who Bella was.

"Well this here is Bella, my god-daughter." Mom smiled.

"Well hello there Bella, my name is Luke." He held her hand and kissed it. I growled at him while Bella giggled and blushed.

"Knock it off, you douche!" I yelled at him, dragging him off the bed.

"Hey, it's not your fault ladies love me." I rolled my eyes as he smirked and winked at Bella. I rolled my eyes. Bella is mine. Not that she's or toy or something. But I actually want to get to know her. I mean I had a couple of girlfriends, nothing too special. But Bella seems really familiar.

"I got it!" Emmett screeched like a banshee. I raised my eyebrows.

"Got what?" Jasper questioned.

"Nothing," Em smirked.

"Come on tell me!" Luke begged, he hates it when people saw they know something but won't tell you.

"I'll tell you later dude." He laughed. "Right, Bella?"

"Sure, I guess?" Bella said confused.

"Well everyone get out, let Bella sleep!" Mom yelled, I rolled my eyes.

"But this is my room!" Marcus pouted like a big baby, an extremely large baby.

"Just get some clothes and go to one of the guest rooms." Mom shrugged. Marcus grumbled and complied. Everyone got out leaving Bella to rest.

* * *

><p>So how you like them apples, lol I always wanted to say that but I could never use it properly in a sentence. I said I was going to update which I am. So yay, I finally did something that I said I going to do! Anyways, thanks for everyone who reviewed and faved. You guys are actually the one that supported me to continue this story. I was actually gonna stop writing this story, glad I didn't.<p>

Question: Do you have a best friend that you love but is lame, boring, mean sometimes? _Leave it in a_ _review _


	5. Avatar and Staying

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song under the disclaimer.

Listening to: Gym Class Heroes: Ass Back Home ft. Neon Hitch

Rihanna: We Found Love ft. Calvin Harris

EmPOV

I smiled as I fell back on my bed. No wonder when I saw Bella, she looked so familiar. We've been friends ever since we were kids until that day. I only remember bits of Jasper, Edward and I getting dragged away and poor Bella crying.

I sighed as I remembered Bella's long brown hair and large doe eyes. She had a personality to boot too. I wanted to tell her I liked her as a kid but she was practically in love with Edward. I think that's why I always try to be like Edward.

I wonder if Bella is sleeping now. Let me go check. Wait, is that creepy? Whatever, if she's sleeping, I'll leave, I assured myself. I got up and went to her door. Should I knock, but what if she's sleeping? I might wake her up. I breathed in and out for a few seconds before knocking.

"Who is it?" Bella's delicate voice echoing in my ears.

"It's Emmett."

"Come in."

I blew a breath of relief. At least I didn't wake her or she didn't let me in the room. I entered the room and closed the door. I turned to look at her and held a gasp. Someone else might say she looks horrible but she looked beautiful to me. Her hair was in a messy, high ponytail, she was also wearing a shirt that she practically was drowning in, and her cheeks were a light pink.

"Sorry I look like a mess." Her blush turned into a deeper red. I smiled at her innocence.

"No problem, I just wanted to talk." Looking into her eyes, I smirked as she averted her eyes.

"About what?" She whispered.

"About the old days." Her head shot up and her eyes filled with hope.

"Do you remember Emmett?" Bella grabbed the sheets she was laying on. I smiled.

"Not all of it." I shook my head. "All I remember is our friendship with my brothers included." Bella squealed and I froze in shock.

Suddenly, I was attacked with a fierce hug. I tensed up but I soon relaxed, melting in her arms. I discreetly smelled her hair. _Ahhh, cherry blossom and cinnamon._

"Do you think Jasper and Edward remember?" _Hopefully not._

"Well, Jasper was only 3 and even though Edward's the oldest, he forgets the most." I relished in her giggle. Would it seem rude if I closed my eyes? I decided not to.

"Are you hungry?" Right on cue was a large grumble coming from her stomach. I smirked at her.

"Doesn't it seem obvious?" She laughed, "But I don't want to bother you."

"Are you kidding, my stomach has the stomach of a sky bison?" I winced, she's not a loser who sits at home and watches kid's shows like Avatar the Last Airbender.

"Oh my gosh, you watch Avatar too!" I felt my smile widen. _She's my dream girl._

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I took Luke to my room. I rolled my eyes after I saw him plop onto my bed. After a couple of minutes of silence, Luke finally got off my bed and went to my laptop.

"So who's the chick and can I bang her?" I threw the closest thing I had next to me. It turned out to be a stapler.

"What the fuck dude? That shit hurts!" I rolled my eyes as he continued to whine. I took out my phone and went on Facebook.

Event Reminder: Party at Tanya's!

"Hey Luke, there's a party at Tanya's house," His head whipped up, "You wanna go?"

"Hell yeah!" Of course he would go, Luke would never give up a chance to get high and drink his ass off.

"Should I invite Em and Jazz?" They would want to go.

"Yeah, Jazz would love to see Ali again," He ran in my closet.

"Mind if I borrow some clothes?" I rolled my eyes for the millionth time tonight. I nodded at him, I had clothes to spare.

I stood up to go call Emmett and Jasper. I headed straight for Jasper's room when I heard laughter coming from Bella's room. Isn't she supposed to be sleeping? She's probably watching some T.V.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" I said as I opened the door. My eyes widened in shock as I saw Bella and Emmett under the covers watching cartoons and eating pizza.

"Hey Edward," Emmett smirked as Bella looked away from me to the T.V. I narrowed my eyes at Emmett.

"What are you doing here?" With a fake smile on my face.

"Well, I had to talk with Bells about something important, but then we got hungry and decided to eat some pizza while watching Avatar,"_ Did he just call her Bells? What the hell is going on?_

"Well, there's a party at Tanya's house." I said in a strained voice. "Me, Jazz and Luke are going, you wanna come?" Say yes, say yes, say yes.

"No, it's cool," He wrapped his arm around Bella. "I stay with Bells, wouldn't want her to be all alone, would we?" He looked at Bella who blushed.

"Well, okay then," I clenched the door knob. "I'll leave you two to yourselves."

I slammed the door shut.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

><p>We walked in through the door and immediately people started yelling.<p>

"Hey Edward, what's up!"

"Edward, your new phone is awesome!"

"Want some beer Ed?"

I have to admit, this is making me kind of feel better. The memory of Emmett and Bella in bed flashed through my mind.

_Aaaand good mood gone._

"Hey Eddie," A nasally voice crooned. "How are you?"

I turned around to see world-class bitch Jessica Stanley. I looked around for someone to save me. Fuck, I'm on my own.

"Jessica if you don't get out of my sight within the next 10 seconds, don't blame me if I strangle you." I growled into her face.

"Oh Eddie don't be like that," She pouted, well she tried to pout. "How about we go upstairs?" Just when I was about to push her out the damn fucking way, my savior approached.

"Jessica if you don't get out of this house within the next 5 minutes I will get the hockey team to take you out the house themselves."

For once in my life, I'm happy there's Tanya.

* * *

><p><strong>So is Tanya good or bad? I dare you to guess!<strong>

Anyways I'm sorry for uploading so late, please forgive me. I'll upload next week I SWEAR!


End file.
